Gaia's 100
by Yshtar
Summary: Et si les 100 envoyés sur terre n'étaient pas tous des ado normaux, et si certains avaient des pouvoirs ? Comment se déroulerait leur histoire ? Et si une force plus grande que le destin était à l'oeuvre ? Une histoire où avoir des super-pouvoirs ne fait pas de vous un héros. Clexa, Ranya, Linctavia, et d'autres ship en a !
1. Prologue

**NA : **Toute personne homophobe est priée de passer son chemin et d'aller envoyer sa haine sur des personnes qui le méritent vraiment.

Si vous êtes ici c'est que vous êtes fan du Clexa et/ou de The 100. Si vous n'êtes ni l'un ni l'autre, pas de panique, vous pourrez tout de même suivre sans connaître la série puisqu'il s'agit d'une réécriture de celle-ci, ce qui signifie que cette fic va être longue. Très longue, et que même si je suis très inspirée et que j'ai plein d'idées, l'écriture prend du temps et je cumule cours et job en plus. Tout ce bavardage pour dire que je vais tâcher de publier un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, mais que je ne garantie absolument pas de réussir à tenir le rythme sur la duré.

**Résumé :** Après un holocauste nucléaire qui a ravagé la Terre, les survivants qui se sont rassemblés dans une immense station spatiale font face à divers problèmes techniques qu'ils tentent de régler par tous les moyens. Les survivants sur Terre se livrent à des guerres pour la suprématie et pour leur survie. Les premiers ignorent l'existence des seconds et vis-versa. 100 jeunes de l'espace envoyés sur Terre seront les premiers à mettre en contact ces deux cultures radicalement différentes mais ayant en commun plus qu'ils ne le pensent, notamment les capacités hors du commun de certains de leurs membres.

Des pouvoirs surnaturels, deux jolies filles destinées à de grandes choses et une histoire d'amour « shakespearienne » en plus, et on obtient cette fanfic.

J'espère que vous aimerez la lire autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire.

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède malheureusement pas la série ni les personnages de The 100.**

NB :Le texte en _italique_ correspond aux paroles en Trigedasleng

Le texte en **gras** est pour le français (anglais en vrai)

**000**

Prologue :

**Sur Terre**

Le son d'une course légère emplit le silence de cette nuit chaude et humide. Une petite fille courait dans les bois, faisant fit des égratignures laissées par les branches et les ronces qu'elle ne prenait pas la peine d'esquiver. Ignorant son cœur de plus en plus douloureux et les battements à ses tempes, elle maintenait son allure, slalomant entre les arbres centenaires en espérant échapper aux poursuivants qu'elle entendait approcher rapidement, malgré sa vitesse incroyable pour son âge.

Alors que l'enfant distinguait une présence dans son dos, elle plongea en avant dans un mur de plante grimpante, atterrissant dans un tunnel. Avant même d'en atteindre la moitié, elle fut violemment tirée en arrière par une cheville. Se débattant, elle tenta de faire lâcher prise à l'étau qui la retenait, mais la prise se resserra. Ses doigts lui faisaient mal à force d'essayer vainement d'agripper le sol sec du tunnel. D'un coup, elle se retrouva tête en bas, retenue par la cheville par une main de géant. De ses bras frêles, la fillette attrapa le mollet de son assaillant et le mordit de toutes ses forces. Elle sentit le goût salé et métallique du sang dans sa bouche juste avant que l'homme ne la lâche en glapissant de surprise, plus que de douleur. Effectuant une habile roulade, l'enfant parvint à s'éloigner malgré sa chute, mais une autre présence sur son côté droit lui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas encore tirée d'affaire.

Avant même de pouvoir commencer à s'enfuir de nouveau, une silhouette apparut devant elle, tombant sur le sol dans un bruissement presque inaudible. Elle était plus petite et frêle que ses autres poursuivant, un examen plus approfondis révéla à la fillette une jeune femme dont elle devinait les traits anguleux sous les peintures de guerres et le regard persans malgré la pénombre. La femme faisant mine d'avancer, l'enfant se tendit et réfléchit à un moyen de s'échapper quand une voix résonna dans son crane :

_-Rien ne sert de chercher à t'enfuir encore, nous sommes 3, plus grands, rapides et forts que toi, même si tu pourrais utiliser ta taille pour te faufiler, nous finirons par te rattraper._

La fillette secoua la tête et amena un main à sa tempe pour soulager la douleur provoquée par l'intrusion dans ses pensées. Sachant que la voix avait raison, elle releva simplement la tête et énonça l'évidence :

-_Tu as un pouvoir._

_-Tout comme ta mère. _Répondit l'autre.

Voyant un sursaut de la petite, la femme tenta de la rassurer :

-_Nous ne sommes pas là pour elle._

_-Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là ! _Coupa la plus jeune. _Vous voulez m'emmener à Polis pour devenir Heda._

Secouant la tête, la femme la corrigea :

-_Nous voulons d'abord savoir si tu es une Natblida._

_-Je suppose que je le suis... _Dit-elle en montrant ses doigts dont certains avaient la pulpe ensanglantée d'un liquide noir.

-_Tu l'ignorais ? _S'étonna la grande.

-_Ma mère m'avait prévenue mais je n'ai jamais été blessée jusqu'au sang._

_-Jamais ? Mais tu as dû commencer l'entraînement pour devenir guerrier à ton âge !?_

_-Oui, il y a déjà deux automnes._

Le silence accueillit cette déclaration, alors que la fillette sentait de nouveau une douleur dans son crâne. Douleur qu'elle supposa être un signe que la femme fouillait ses pensés. Au bout d'une des plus longues minutes que la petite fille ait vécue, la femme se détourna en faisant signe de la suivre. Se sachant coincée, elle suivit la silhouette silencieuse, encadrée de près par les deux autres colosses.

Après une assez longue marche, le groupe arriva dans le village de l'enfant, et à son étonnement, ils se dirigèrent directement vers sa maison. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, la femme entra avec la petite, les deux autres restant devant la porte. Là, sur une table de bois reposaient plusieurs plats qui donneraient même l'eau à la bouche à un roi, et derrière cette table, assise et souriant tristement, se tenait la mère de la petite qui laissa échapper un soupir triste :

-_Anya t'a rattrapée... Une part de moi savait qu'elle le ferait, mais une autre espérait que tu puisses échapper à ce destin. _

_-Toi plus que tout autre devrait savoir qu'on échappe pas à son destin. _Répliqua sèchement la femme qui se prénommait donc Anya.

_-De quel destin parles-tu mère ? Qu'est-ce-qui m'attend qui te fais si peur ?_

Sa mère se contenta de lui sourire tristement, comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle posait des questions sur l'avenir qu'elle percevait. Mais cette fois, elle ajouta :

_-Tu comprendras dans quelques années Lexa, et j'espère que tu seras capable de le changer. _

Semblant penser qu'elle en avais dis assez, elle changea brusquement de sujet et s'adressa à Anya :

-_Il est trop tard pour que vous partiez dès maintenant, mangez et reposez-vous, vous pourrez partir aux premières lueurs du jour. _

Anya acquiesça simplement avant d'appeler les gardes pour qu'ils viennent se restaurer et s'assit face à celle qu'elle ramènerait avec elle le lendemain, Lexa. Elle s'était enfuie avant même qu'elle ait pu l'observer, mais là, à la lueur des bougies éclairant la table, elle découvrit une enfant d'environ 5-6 ans aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux semblant contenir une sagesse sans age. Ils étaient verts mais tiraient vers le gris à cause de son humeur maussade, comme le ciel certains jours nuageux. Son visage était encore rond des signes de l'enfance, mais ses pommettes hautes, son menton volontaire et son nez fin disaient à Anya qu'elle deviendrait une femme magnifique dans quelques années, à supposer que le Heda actuel ne meure pas prématurément et que Lexa survive au Conclave.

De son côté, Lexa détaillait elle aussi cette femme qui ressemblait étrangement à sa mère, elle était bien plus jeune qu'elle ne le pensait, fine, tout en muscle, un peu comme certains grand félin qu'elle avait vu dans les livres de sa mère. Ses traits étaient anguleux, ses pommettes tranchantes et sa bouche fine. Ses yeux en amande semblaient du même marron noisette que ceux de sa mère et Lexa ne put s'empêcher de regarder alternativement sa mère et l'étrangère, ce que sa mère remarqua bien vite :

-_Anya est ma petite sœur._

Cette dernière lui jeta un regard d'avertissement :

_-Ce n'est pour ça que tu auras un traitement de faveur à Polis._

_-Je n'en veux pas, je vais devenir Heda par mes propres moyen. _Rétorqua la petite avec détermination avant de grimacer et de porter une main à sa tempe avant de poursuivre :

-_Si tu pouvait arrêter de lire mes penser par contre, c'est vraiment désagréable..._

La douleur s'arrêta net alors qu'Anya la fixait avec un air intrigué avant de se tourner vers sa sœur :

_-Quels sont ses pouvoirs ?_

_-Elle n'en a éveillé qu'un : toutes ces capacités physiques sont égales à celles d'une adulte, je pense qu'elle évoluera en même temps qu'elle et qu'elle aura la force de dix guerrier. Au vu de son sang, elle a un autre pouvoir qui ne s'est pas encore manifesté, plus celui de la famille qu'elle recevra plus tard..._

Anya détourna son regard de Lexa, et le flash de tristesse qui le traversa n'échappa pas à la petite, qui était néanmoins trop fatigué pour s'interroger sur sa signification pour l'instant. Elle devait aller dormir, demain elle quitterait sa mère et serait en route vers la capitale.

**10 ans plus tard, dans l'espace**

Ignorante de la mise en marche du destin sur Terre, une jeune fille aux yeux si bleu qu'on les diraient reflétant l'océan et aux cheveux tels des rayons de soleil, courait à toute allure dans les couloirs métalliques et froids d'une station spatiale. Elle ignorait les regards intrigués sur sa route et déboula comme une furie dans une salle de réunion faiblement éclairée, où siégeaient autour d'une table ronde les dirigeants de la station portant le nom de l'Ark. Sur un écran au centre de la table, son père s'adressait aux habitants de la station, leur expliquant que le système d'oxygène de la station était défectueux et que contrairement aux autres membres du conseil et au Chancelier, il pensait que tout le monde devrait en être informé afin que tous puissent aider à trouver une solution.

Suite à son arrivé, les personnes présentes se retournèrent brusquement afin de réprimander l'opportun qui les interrompaient. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année dont le temps n'avait nullement affecté la beauté malgré quelques rides aux coins des yeux, se leva soudainement en reconnaissant l'intruse :

-**Clarke ? Mais que diable fais-tu là ?**

**-Je viens vous empêcher de tuer mon père, ton mari, tu te rappels ?** répliqua Clarke avec un sarcasme non dissimulé.

A ces mots, sa mère flancha visiblement l'espace d'une seconde avant de se reprendre, mais pas assez vite pour que cela ait échappé à sa fille.

-**Abby, ta fille n'a rien à faire ici ! Escorte la dehors. La séance est ajournée pour l'instant, nous reviendrons sur le cas de Jake Griffin plus tard, sans oreilles indiscrètes.**

L'homme qui était intervenu se nommait Thelonius Jaha, il était Chancelier. C'était un grand homme noir à la stature massive et au charisme indéniable qui expliquait en grande partie sa position actuelle, le Chancelier étant élu par un vote. Pour une raison qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer, il a toujours fait froid dans le dos à Clarke. Peut-être était-ce son expression impassible quelques furent les circonstances, ou son regard qui laissait parfois transparaître une indifférence froide face aux chagrin des proches de ceux qu'il condamnait à mort pour des crimes qui n'en étaient pas vraiment, comme l'homme qui s'était vu condamné à être envoyé dans l'espace pour avoir voler un médicament pour son fils malade.

Sur l'Ark, on disait avec ironie qu'on se faisait "flotter", sûrement pour dédramatiser l'horreur d'une telle mort : 15 secondes où le condamné sentait tout l'oxygène de sont corps finir d'être utilisé avant de perdre connaissance et de mourir. Et ça c'est s'il n'avait pas retenu sa respiration, dans le cas contraire, le vide provoquait une expansion du volume d'air dans les poumons, qui se déchiraient et causaient une mort tout aussi rapide mais autrement plus douloureuse.

Sortie de ses pensés par une main tirant son bras pour la mener hors de la pièce, Clarke lança un regard mauvais à sa mère avant de se détacher d'elle brusquement et de lui faire face, attendant le sermon qui ne se fit pas attendre :

-**Clarke ! Non mais qu'est-ce-qui te prend de débarquer dans la salle du conseil comme ça ? Si tu continues ce genre de choses tu vas finir par être emprisonnée !**

Ces derniers mots étaient presque suppliants, les yeux gris inquiets de la mère dans ceux bleu marine, orageux de colère de la fille.

-**Je me fiche d'être emprisonnée ! Papa a raison, si tout le monde était au courant je suis sûre qu'on trouverait une solution au dis-fonctionnement du système de renouvellement de l'oxygène !**

Aux mots de sa fille, Abby se tendit et observa les alentours avec inquiétude.

-**Tu ne devrait pas être au courant de tout ça et encore moins le crier sur tous les toits ! C'est bien plus grave qu'essayer d'empêcher la mort de ton père ! Malgré tes 14 ans, ils pourraient vouloir ne pas attendre ta majorité et te faire flotter tout de suite en invoquant la protection de l'Ark !** A bout de souffle, elle reprit d'un ton plus calme mais implorant. **S'il te plaît, ne fais rien qui te mette en danger, je ne pourrais pas te protéger, et je ne peux pas te perdre aussi...**

**-Ne parle pas comme s'il était déjà mort ! Je me fiche de tes menaces, je vais montrer cette vidéo à tout le monde, pas juste pour m'opposer au conseil, mais parce que ça peut tous nous sauver ! **

Elle conclut sur ces mots et s'en alla d'un pas rapide et déterminé, le cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure pour trouver un moyen de mettre la vidéo en ligne sur le réseau de l'Ark sans pour autant se faire prendre. Toute à ses pensés, elle ne remarqua pas la silhouette adossée à un mur dans une ombre, bien assez près pour avoir entendu toute la dispute mère-fille.

000

Le lendemain, Clarke s'apprêtait à mettre la vidéo en ligne quand quatre hommes en uniforme débarquèrent dans la chambre du Chancelier, le père de Wells, où elle s'était introduite pensant que personne ne l'y chercherait. Deux hommes se saisissent d'elle pendant que les deux autres la tenait en joue. Entra ensuite un autre homme, que Clarke reconnut comme un membre du conseil et proche de Jaha, Marcus Kane.

**-Clarke Griffin, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour trahison, vous serez enfermées en attendant votre jugement.**

Et sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talon et fit signe à ses hommes de la suivre. C'est menottes aux poings que Clarke et Wells firent le chemin jusqu'à la prison de l'Ark. A la grande surprise de Clarke, Kane l'accompagna jusqu'à sa cellule personnellement avant de s'arrêter devant une porte.

**-Tu as trente minutes.**

Dubitative, Clarke entra dans ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à une chambre normale sur l'Ark : murs, sol et plafond gris métalliques, optimisation de la place avec un lit s'insérant verticalement dans le mur. Mais point de table ou de salle de bain, seuls des WC dans un coins en guise de meuble. Autre différence significative : son père et sa mère, assis côte-à-côte sur le lit au matelas de quelques centimètres d'épaisseur, leurs mains jointes et la mine défaite. Jake regardait Clarke comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait le faire, gravant chaque courbe de son visage dans sa mémoire.

Ce regard, il ne l'avait jamais adressé à Clarke jusqu'à maintenant et celle-ci, ayant compris que ces trente minutes accordées par Kane seraient des adieux, ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'embrumer mais parvint à retenir ses larmes. Même si elle suivait les pas de sa mère professionnellement en étudiant la médecine à ses côtés, Clarke avait toujours été plus proche de son père, qui la poussait constamment à se remettre en question, à s'interroger et penser par elle-même sans se soucier du carcan de leur société. C'est donc sans réelle surprise qu'Abby sortit à la demande de Jake pour les laisser parler seuls. Une fois sa fille assise à ses côté, Jake prit une grande inspiration et commença :

**-Clarke, je veux que tu m'écoute très attentivement sans m'interrompre, tu peux faire ça s'il-te-plaît ? **Clarke acquiesça sans un mot.

-**Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas être facile à entendre et à accepter, aussi je vais faire au plus simple : j'ai été condamné à être flotté demain.**

Clarke était visiblement choquée mais ne dit rien sentant que son père n'avait pas fini. Celui-ci semblait réfléchir à la meilleure façon de lui annoncer quelque chose, il cherchait ses mots, ce qui ne manqua pas d'effrayer Clarke quant à ce que son père avait à lui dire. Qu'est-qui pouvait l'inquiéter plus que sa mort ? Son cerveau fourmillait de pensés plus horrible les unes que les autres, mais ce que lui dit son père ne faisait absolument pas partie de ses hypothèses.

**-Depuis toujours, les Griffin ont des pouvoirs. Pouvoirs en rapport avec la vie et la mort.**

Face à l'enchaînement de clignement d'yeux de Clarke et la façon dont elle le regardait l'air de dire "j'ai mal entendu, pitié, dis-moi que j'ai mal entendu !", Jake répéta :

**-Tu as bien entendu, j'ai bel et bien dit que les Griffin ont des pouvoirs. **

Il reçut un regard plus que dubitatif de Clarke, mais elle se retenait toujours de parler, laissant ainsi à son père la possibilité de s'expliquer :

**-Bien avant que la Terre ne soit plus habitable à cause de la dernière guerre, quand les hommes croyaient en plusieurs dieux, un de nos ancêtre, le premier à avoir mit ses découvertes par écrit en tout cas, a hérité de son père à sa mort la capacité de prendre une vie par la simple pensé. Je dis simple mais ça ne l'est pas du tout puisque cela demande une extrême concentration et d'être en proie à des émotions fortes telles que la rage, la peur ou l'amour, le plus souvent au moins deux à la fois. De plus, prendre une vie a toujours un prix, celui que nous payons est physique et psychologique : environ dix secondes après avoir pris une vie, on ressent pendant un laps de temps plus ou moins long, toute la douleur et la peur éprouvée par notre victime, comme si on mourait aussi. Je suis très approximatif car le fonctionnement de nos pouvoirs varient grandement d'un individu à l'autre, en fonction notamment de sa force intérieure. J'entends par là sa détermination, son altruisme, son instinct et plein d'autres choses dont j'ignore même l'existence...**

**Comme je te l'ai dis au début, nos pouvoirs sont liés à la vie et la mort, nous sommes aussi capable de ramener les morts à la vie, temps que la décomposition n'a pas commencé, on peut aussi guérir les gens en prenant leur mal en nous : si tu te coupais au bras maintenant, je pourrais te guérir, mais c'est moi qui aurait alors ta blessure. On peut aussi utiliser d'autres personnes comme "réservoir de vie" en piochant dans leur force vitale pour ramener un mort à la vie. C'est même la règle principale : une vie pour une vie. Si tu veux ramener quelqu'un d'entre les morts, tu dois absorber toute la force vitale d'une personne, ou alors abandonner toute la tienne, ce qui te tuera.**

Un peu essoufflé par son monologue, Jake attendait la réaction de Clarke, qui ne se fit pas attendre.

Se contorsionnant à cause des menottes qui maintenaient ses mains dans son dos, mais elle atteint son but et réussit à passer ses jambes dans le cercle de ses bras menottés afin d'avoir la possibilité d'utiliser ses mains. D'un geste rapide, elle s'entailla légèrement la main avec un défaut de ses entraves, grimaçant à peine avant de la tendre à son père :

**-Guérit moi. **Exigea-t-elle.

Et Jake, qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir face aux actions de sa fille, s'exécuta : il prit la main de Clarke et ferma les yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa, et juste quand elle commençait à douter, elle sentit une chaleur traverser sa main, depuis le point de contact avec son père, jusqu'à sa blessure. Là, elle la vit se refermer à vu d'œil avant de disparaître, laissant tout de même une petite cicatrice presque invisible. Une fois sa blessure disparue, Clarke sentit la chaleur dans sa mains repartir vers son père et quelques secondes plus tard, une coupure identique à la sienne ornait la main de son père.

Réagissant comme tout être humain normalement constitué, une partie de l'esprit de Clarke était en panique totale, hurlant que c'était impossible, mais une autre bien plus importante se remémorait chaque détails et les analysaient. La chaleur qui se déplaçait sous sa peau, le temps entre chaque étape de la guérison et de l'apparition de la blessure chez son père. Comme à son habitude quand elle réfléchissait à quelque chose, elle se mit, tête baissée, à marmonner ses hypothèse avec une main tenant son menton, sous le regard mitigé de son père, tantôt inquiet ou curieux de certains mots que Clarke laissait échapper. Enfin, ayant visiblement mit toutes les pièces du puzzle en place sous ses cheveux blonds, elle releva la tête et déclara :

**-En fait tu ne contrôle pas tant la vie et la mort que l'énergie vitale, à l'instant tu as utilisé ton énergie pour accélérer ma guérison : je l'ai clairement sentit atteindre ma blessure, la guérir avant de revenir vers toi mais bien plus faible, ce qui à provoqué un manque qui s'est manifesté par la coupure que tu as maintenant aussi au poignet. C'est bien une question d'équilibre, ce qui veux dire qu'il devrait être possible de donner aussi notre énergie à tout être vivant, et aussi de leur en prendre. Mais tu n'as rien dis la dessus, pourquoi ? De plus tu as dis que notre ancêtre a reçu ce pouvoir à la mort de son père, est ce que ça veut dire qu'une seule personne peut avoir se pouvoir à la fois ? Et tu as dis des pouvoirs, au pluriel, or ça n'en fait qu'un.**

Jake regarda sa fille avec fierté et un grand sourire :

**-Je voulais voir si tu comprendrais seule. Effectivement, une seule personne peut avoir ce pouvoir à la fois, pour des jumeaux, un seul aura le pouvoir à la mort du possesseur précédent. En théorie, il est possible de prendre l'énergie de tout être vivant, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dis, le pouvoir est très différent d'une personne à l'autre, c'est pour cela que chaque génération de Griffin note dans un grimoire l'étendu de ses pouvoirs et ses découvertes sur le sujet. Depuis le temps, le grimoire a été rempli à de nombreuses reprises et perdu autant. Au début de l'aire du numérique, un de nos aïeul a trouvé plus prudent de le numériser et au fur et à mesure des avancés technologiques, il a pris la forme d'un CD, d'une clef USB, et aujourd'hui d'une puce neuronal qu'on implante dans la nuque. J'ai rajouter un programme permettant d'ajouter des "pages" dessus, et empêchant d'en enlever. Il y a un mot de passe pour activer la puce et un pour la désactiver afin de la retirer. Tu pourras les modifier à ta guise, mais personne ne les a changé depuis que le grimoire a pris cette forme.**

**Pour répondre à tes questions : oui, on peut donner ou prendre de l'énergie à tous les êtres vivants, mais je n'ai pu le faire que sur des humains au vu de la végétation inexistante sur l'Ark, sache néanmoins que comme tout, il est bien plus facile de donner ou prendre l'énergie avec de l'entraînement mais ce pouvoir, ses deux côtés sont le reflet de l'autre, donc que tu donnes ou prennes de l'énergie, tu t'amélioreras dans les deux « techniques ». Mais si tu ne l'utilise pas, imagine deux loups, l'un doux et l'autre colérique, si tu veux les contrôler, les calmer, il faut les nourrir tous les deux afin que le colérique n'aille pas chercher de la nourriture lui même.**

**Même si tu les nourris, il te faudra faire attention, sous le coup de la rage, c'est le loup colérique qui se déchaînera pour sortir et tu pourrais perdre le contrôle et causer un massacre et accidentellement tuer des innocents. **

**Je te dis cela car demain, quand je… partirai, tu devras absolument garder ton calme, même si tu as mal, même si le pouvoir veut se déchaîner pour soulager ta colère et ta peine. S'il est aussi puissant chez toi que je l'imagine, tu le sentiras se nourrir de tes sentiments et grandir en toi comme pour t'étouffer, mais tu ne devras surtout pas le laisser sortir Clarke. Tu dois me le promettre.**

Le sérieux des derniers mots de son père ainsi que sa prise ferme sur son bras poussèrent la jeune fille à acquiescer silencieusement, enregistrant les propos et sa promesse afin d'être certaine de la tenir, malgré la douleur de la disparition imminente de son père.

Satisfait, Jake reprit :

**-Comme tu me l'as bien fais remarqué, j'ai sous-entendu que nous avions plusieurs pouvoirs. Celui de contrôler l'énergie vitale est en quelque sorte notre pouvoir héréditaire qui est immuable à chaque génération de Griffin, cependant il arrive que certaines personnes développent avant ou après un ou plusieurs pouvoirs supplémentaires. Nos ancêtres ont découvert il y a bien longtemps que les pouvoirs étaient dû à des mutations génétiques et que lorsqu'une personne est porteuse de plus d'un pouvoir, celle-ci développe un sang noir qui a des propriétés de régénérations supérieures à la normale, et ce quelque soient les pouvoirs de la personne. J'ai dis que ton pouvoir serais puissant pour plusieurs raison : d'abord parce que je te connais ma fille et que je sais que tu es forte, tu es une leader née, même si tu n'as pas eu les occasions de le montrer ou de t'en rendre compte, malgré le fait que tu me bats toujours aux échecs depuis que tu as 6 ans. La deuxième raison est que tu as toi même le sang noir.**

La dernière déclaration de Jake laissa Clarke plus que dubitative, le sang noir ? Mais non, elle venait de se couper et son sang était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, peut-être un peu épais, mais bel et bien rouge, pourquoi son père le disait noir ?

**-Mon sang n'est pas noir papa. **

**-Pas en ce moment, le sérum fait encore effet, mais comme je ne serai pas là pendant le repas pour le mettre dans ton verre, ton sang devrait retrouver sa couleur d'origine dans quelques heures. J'ai enregistré la « recette » du sérum dans la puce neuronal, mais temps que tu seras emprisonnés tu n'auras pas la possibilité d'en prendre et tu ne devra donc surtout pas te blesser devant qui que se soit. **

Clarke hocha la tête mais restait septique :

**-J'ai donc du sang noir, pourquoi pas, c'est pas plus fou que les pouvoirs...**

Elle s'interrompit, frappée de compréhension :

**-Mais alors, j'ai au moins un autre pouvoir en plus du tient ?**

**-Non, tu n'as pas encore mon pouvoir, tu en as déjà au moins deux à toi, ce qui n'arrive que très rarement. Habituellement, une personne sur dix voit son sang devenir noir après avoir obtenu le pouvoir héréditaire et là elle apprend qu'elle a un deuxième pouvoir si elle ne le savait pas déjà. Mais naître avec le sang noir ou NightBlood, est bien plus rare. Le grimoire ne fait mention que de très peu de personnes dans ce cas au fil des générations de notre famille.**

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poursuivre, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et virent Kane passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement :

**-Cinq minutes Clarke.**

La porte se referma et Jake se retourna vers sa fille :

**-Je vais te donner la puce maintenant, il faudra que tu te l'implante discrètement pendant ton emprisonnement, il faudra que tu t'entailles la nuque comme je vais le faire pour la retirer et que tu dises les mots de passes pour mettre et enlever la puce.**

Jake retira sa montre qu'il avait héritée de son père et prit la boucle qui semblait avoir été aiguisée. Il prit une inspiration, serra les dents, et s'entailla la nuque, avec ladite boucle, verticalement sur deux centimètres, au niveau des vertèbres cervicales C2 et C3, nota mentalement Clarke. Il plaça ensuite sa main à plat sur sa nuque et dit :

**-Gryphem terram extenditque.**

Clarke reconnut le latin et en traduisit la signification comme étant "le griffon a atteint la terre". Le double sens n'échappa pas à la jeune fille qui perdit immédiatement tout enthousiasme face à ces découvertes, mais réussit à garder son calme.

Jusqu'à ce que son père ferme son poing et que Clarke le voit tirer lentement quelque chose dont des filament translucides s'accrochaient à la plaie. Il sera les dents jusqu'à ce que le dernier fil se détache, puis il montra la puce à sa fille : un tout petit rectangle transparent pas plus gros qu'un ongle, et dont les derniers filaments translucides se rétractaient, jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce une deuxième phrase :

**-Gryphem caelum pervenit.**

Des dizaines des filaments que Clarke avait aperçus juste avant se déployèrent autour de la puce avant de se poser sur la main de Jake, celui-ci regardait sa fille le visage crispé par la douleur qui emplissait encore sa nuque. Il répéta le premier mot de passe et les fils se rétractèrent de nouveau, prenant la forme d'un Griffon sur une face de la puce. Jake essuya une goutte de sang sur la puce avec son pull et la tendit à Clarke :

**-Tu dois absolument la garder cachée et te l'implanter dès que tu es seule dans ta cellule. Gryphem caelum pervenit, qui veut dire « le Griffon atteint les cieux », permet de te connecter à la puce la première fois, ensuite il te suffira de te concentrer dessus pour avoir accès aux donnés qui t'intéresses. Je pense qu'ils te garderons enfermée assez longtemps pour que tu connaisses chaque page par cœur. Gryphem terram extenditque te permet de te déconnecter de la puce si tu dois la retirer, mais j'espère que tu n'en aura pas besoin avant très longtemps ma chérie.**

Au ton de son père, Clarke sut que c'était le moment des adieux et ses yeux se remplirent immédiatement de larmes qu'elle tenta vainement d'empêcher de couler. Jake la prit dans ses bras et la berça tendrement comme il le faisait quand elle était petite fille, ses yeux rougirent en pensant à tout les moments de la vie de sa fille qu'il allait manquer, son premier copain, ou copine ? Il avait remarqué que Clarke regardait tant les hommes que les femmes, et s'il avait eu du mal les premiers jours de sa découverte, aujourd'hui il se disait que de toute façon aucun homme n'était assez bien pour sa petite princesse, alors peut-être qu'une femme... Ses pensés furent interrompues par Clarke qui sanglotait :

**-Je suis désolée papa... Si je.. Si je n'avais rien dit à Wells... Il n'aurait pas dû te dénoncer, je lui faisais confiance !**

Ses derniers mots étaient prononcés d'une façon plaintive mais avec une hargne, une colère immense que ressentait Clarke à cause de la trahison de son meilleur ami. Elle s'était confiée à lui lors d'une de leurs parties d'échecs, pensant qu'il serait d'accord avec elle et son père, et il l'était. Du moins c'est ce qu'il voulait lui faire croire apparemment, avant de courir chez papa le Chancelier pour tout balancer et envoyer son père à la mort. Elle lui en voulait tellement qu'elle ne pensait même pas que Wells n'était pas le seul au courant des plans de son père.

Non, tout ce qui comptait s'était que ce câlin de son père serait le dernier, il ne l'embrasserait plus sur le front le matin avant d'aller travailler, il ne jouerait plus aux échecs avec elle, ils ne regarderaient plus les matchs de foot d'avant l'holocauste ensemble, plus de taquineries sur le maniérisme de sa mère ou son propre côté un peu bordélique, il ne la verrait pas devenir un encore meilleur médecin que sa mère, ni ne lui apprendrait pas comment contrôler ces foutus pouvoirs qui apparaîtront à sa mort. Il ne la verra pas tomber amoureuse, pleurer son premier cœur brisé, le deuxième, et espérons que la troisième soit la bonne !

Elle avait besoin de son père, qu'il la rassure, qu'il fasse des blagues de mauvais goût et qu'il terrorise les mauvais prétendants qui s'approcheraient de sa petite princesse comme il aimait l'appeler. Elle disait toujours détester ça mais il savait très bien qu'elle mentait vu qu'elle ne savait pas mentir. Il fallait encore qu'il lui apprenne le poker, à ne pas rougir et perdre ses moyens quand elle voit une jolie fille. Elle avait encore tant besoin de lui !

Mais ce dernier câlin silencieux, juste entrecouper des sanglots de l'un ou de l'autre, fut brusquement interrompu par Kane qui entra dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta devant cette scène déchirante qui le touchait bien plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, avant de se racler la gorge et de dire à Clarke qu'elle devait le suivre. Celle-ci se détacha de son père à regret, il l'embrassa sur le front une dernière fois et la poussa délicatement vers la porte malgré toute son envie de la prendre encore dans ses bras et de ne plus la lâcher, jamais. Il glissa sa montre dans la main de sa fille tout en demandant à Kane si elle pouvait la garder. Celui-ci accepta et il s'en alla, emmenant une Clarke défaite avec lui.

Comme un automate dont les larmes coulaient silencieusement, Clarke arriva dans sa cellule, identique à celle de son père. Avant que Kane ne ferme la porte, elle l'interpella :

**-Je pourrai y assister demain ?**

Ne c0mprenant pas immédiatement ce dont elle parlait, il mit quelques secondes à lui répondre :

**-Ton père à expressément demandé à ce que tu ne sois pas là, et quoi que tu puisses penser de moi, je ne pense pas que quiconque devrait assister à ça, surtout pas la famille. Alors non, tu n'y assisteras pas.**

Il partit sur ce ton définitif qui mit Clarke en colère, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la montre dans sa main et qu 'elle se souvienne de la puce dans sa poche. Elle resta un moment là, figée dans la contemplation de ses deux objets, avant de se décider à appliquer les ordres de son père. Comme lui, elle prit une profonde inspiration, sera les dents et s'entailla la nuque avec la boucle de la montre. Puis elle prononça les mots pour activer la puce tout en l'amenant vers la plaie.

**-Gryphem caelum pervenit**

Au début elle ne sentait qu'une caresse dans son cou et se détendait, puis d'un coup elle sentit sa peau être déchirée et comme des milliers de petits insectes grouillèrent sous la peau de sa nuque et remontèrent vers sa tête, déchirant les tissus sur leur passage, véritables bulldozers, infligeant à Clarke la pire des souffrance qu'elle ait connue. La jeune fille transpirait à grosses gouttes, ses poings serrés sur ses genoux, sa mâchoire crispée à lui faire mal. Elle avait fermé les yeux et tentait de calmer la douleur en contrôlant sa respiration mais ce n'était guère efficace. Au prix de gros efforts, elle réussit à ne laisser échapper qu'un grognement. Enfin, la douleur cessa d'un coup et Clarke put retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

**000**

Au bout de deux heures à pleurer sur le sort de son père, elle décida de se reprendre et de voir ce que cette puce renfermait. Assise aussi confortablement que possible sur ce qui était maintenant son lit, dos appuyé contre le mur et jambes croisées, fermant les yeux, elle prit une inspiration et se concentra sur la puce. La première tentative fut infructueuse, elle vit des document mais perdit sa concentration en commençant à lire.

Après réflexion, elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle divise son attention comme son père lui avait appris quand elle était enfant en la faisant dessiner différentes choses avec ses deux mains en même temps : un carré de la main gauche, un cercle de la droite ou inversement, chaque jour, après que sa mère soit partie travailler. C'était leur jeu secret, lui avait-il dit. Les formes simples se compliquaient au fur et à mesure des mois et des années, mais jamais Clarke n'a parlé de ce jeu à qui que ce soit, même si c'est lui qui a nourri sa passion pour le dessin. Aujourd'hui, elle était capable de de faire deux portraits à la fois sans que quiconque doute qu'elle ait utilisé sa main dominante et toute sa concentration. Si elle en avait parlé à son meilleur ami, celui-ci aurait sûrement fait des blagues douteuses sur le fait qu'elle soit ambidextre et bisexuelle...

Clarke comprenait à présent que tout ce que son père avait fait durant son enfance, tous les jeux un peu loufoques, son obsession pour les échecs, la méditation et toutes les techniques permettant de garder la tête froide, avait pour seul but de la préparer à se contrôler lorsqu'elle aurait son, non, ses pouvoirs.

Mais face à ce qui aurait lieu demain, elle laissa ses larmes couler librement sur ses joues jusqu'à son menton, d'où elle tombèrent pour s'écraser silencieusement.

** 000**

**NA :** D'abord désolée pour tous les pro du latin, oui j'ai fait du google traduction. Si vous avez la bonne traduction, hésitez pas à me l'envoyer et je tâcherai de la coriger.

Ensuite : j'ai attaqué le premier chapitre juste avant de poster ça, alors ne l'attendez pas avant... la semaine prochaine ? Pour l'instant je suis inspirée alors ça va vite, mais je serai très surprise (et fier de moi;)) si j'arrive à en sortir un toutes les deux semaines après ça.

Pour rappel, c'est ma toute première fic, alors je prend les suggestions et les critiques constructives merci (si t'aimes pas ok, mais explique pourquoi stp?).


	2. Chapter 1

**NA :** Me voilà de retour avec le premier chapitre et en avance en plus ! Yeah me ! Mais ne vous y habituez pas, j'ai mes rattrapages la semaine prochaine et je n'ai même pas attaqué les chapitre 2. Va falloir être patient, désolée.

Toute la fic n'est pas encore claire dans ma tête et certaines idées se mélangent, donc hésitez pas à me dire si vous repérez des incohérences et j'essaierai de les corriger. Je garde les nom originaux de la série : Grounders, Trikru, Mountain Men Reapers, IceKwin...

Au fait, si vous ne l'aviez pas déjà remarqué, n'ayant pas de bêta, les fautes sont donc de moi et moi seule malheureusement.

**Disclaimer : Seuls les personnage de Gaïa (pas la fille d'Indra) et Teia sont à moi, les 100 et tous les personnages de la séries ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon Bellamy serait mort en même temps que Pike, et Pike aurait eu une mort trèèès longue et douloureuse, avant d'être ramené à la vie, et torturé encore, et encore, et encore... **

Non... je ne suis pas une psychopathe...;P

Sur ces images réjouissantes, bonne lecture !

**000**

Chapitre 1

**Le lendemain de l'exécution de Jake Griffin, sur Terre**

Depuis quelques jours, Lexa ne dormait plus très bien malgré la présence de Costia à ses côtés. Le son de la corne signifiant la mort de Heda ne cessait que résonner dans ses rêves, elle voyait son amie Luna s'enfuir dans la nuit, puis elle combattait les autres Natblidas dans l'arène du Conclave, elle voyait chaque détails de chacun de ses combats comme au ralenti, et elle se voyait gagner chacun d'entre eux avec une telle facilité qu'on aurait dit qu'elle dansait plus qu'elle ne tuait. Et chaque fois elle se réveillait au moment où elle apercevait une silhouette féminine vêtue d'étranges vêtement bleus entrant dans la tente où elle se trouve. Elle ne distingue pas son visage, seulement que celui-ci est entouré de lumière. Mais le sentiment d'appartenance et le désir qui accompagnent cette vision la laissent perplexe et la mettent mal à l'aise...

Cette nuit-là ne dérogea pas à la règle, mais cette fois Lexa se leva avec un mauvais pressentiment qu'elle chassa vite de son esprit quand elle sentit les bras de Costia entourer sa taille, et ses lèvres se poser dans son cou. Avisant le soleil dépassant déjà de la cime des arbres visibles depuis le sommet de la tour de Polis, Lexa repoussa gentiment son amour après un baiser appuyé, avant de filer au terrain d'entraînement où Titus devait aujourd'hui superviser leur maniement des armes.

Comme toujours, Lexa excellait quelque soit l'arme qu'elle prenait en main. Elle mettait à terre chacun de ses adversaires sous le regard réprobateur de Titus qui avait remarqué qu'elle retenait parfois ses coups. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la réprimander, il la vit se figer en plein mouvement et fixer un point derrière lui. Curieux, il se retourna et aperçut la mentor de Lexa, Anya, à l'orée de la forêt qui entourait le terrain. Elle avançait d'une démarche décidée, comme à son habitude, mais son attitude hautaine et son regard froid étaient voilés par une profonde tristesse. Comprenant qu'elle devait s'entretenir avec son second, Titus fit signe à Lexa de la rejoindre. Celle-ci s'empressa de suivre Anya, qui avait fait demi-tour sans se préoccuper de savoir si la jeune brune la suivait, comme toujours.

Dans la forêt, non loin du terrain d'entraînement, elles étaient assises l'une en face de l'autre. Tendue, c'est finalement la cadette qui brisa le silence :

_-Ma mère n'est plus, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Oui. _Souffla la plus âgé. _Il y a trois lunes, le village de TonDC a été attaqué pendant la nuit, ils ne leurs ont même pas laisser une chance de se défendre, sauf ma sœur, qui en a tuer quatre avant de succomber. Il n'y a pas de survivants._

Imaginant le massacre du village où elle a grandi, Lexa serra les doigts sur ses genoux jusqu'à sentir du liquide couler sur ses mains, la douleur lui faisant reprendre son calme.

_-Qui sont ces lâches !?_

Sa voix était froide et son regard si meurtrier qu'Anya ne put empêcher le frisson d'appréhension, qui glissa le long de sa colonne, quand il se posa sur elle.

_-Les marques de clan des quatre morts ont été effacées, mais ta mère a écrit « Azgeda » sur le sol avant de s'éteindre. Heda est en ce moment même en route pour la nation des glaces afin de demander des comptes à l'IceKwin Nia._

Sourcils froncés, Lexa se mit à marcher de long en large, une main fermée posée contre ses lèvres pendant que ses yeux et son esprit se perdaient dans ses pensées. Elle ne réfléchit pas aux derniers mots qu'elle avait dis à sa mère, ni à la sourde peine qui pesait sur son cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer, pas montrer de faiblesse. Alors elle réfléchit à voix haute aux implications d'une telle attaque sur le clan Trikru, sur son clan :

_-Nia est bien trop intelligente pour avoir ordonnée cette attaque sans assurance de ne pas être inquiétée, nous ne sommes pas assez forts pour déclarer une guerre avec Azgeda, peu importe à quel point le pouvoir de ma mère était précieux. Heda aura la tête de ses meurtriers ou c'était un piège pour l'attirer là-bas et il mourra. Ce qui signifie..._

Elle releva brusquement les yeux, fixa Anya avant de reprendre :

_-Ce qui signifie que mes rêves sont des visions du futur, dues au pouvoir de ma mère, et que Heda va mourir..._

Anya eu juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant que Lexa ne la coupe, sachant très bien que sa mentor allait la bombarder de questions.

_-Non, je ne sais ni quand ni comment il meure, si ce n'est que c'est pour bientôt puisque j'ai eu des visions du Conclave et que les Natblidas n'y apparaissent pas plus vieux que maintenant. J'ai vu chaque détails de mes combats, chaque attaque de mes adversaires, chacune de leurs parades... J'ai vu ma victoire écrasante. Mais je n'ai rien vu sur la mort de Heda._

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, une corne de brume se mit à résonner dans le lointain. Un son grave et plaintif, triste à fendre l'âme. Sur le passage de l'onde sonore, les branches de arbres centenaires se voûtèrent comme si la nature elle-même pleurait de la mort du chef du clan. Et peut-être était-ce le cas, se dit Lexa, Heda possédait sûrement un pouvoir en lien avec la végétation...

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se poser ces questions, le Conclave commencerait le lendemain, pour l'instant, un dernier hommage allait être rendu au défunt afin que son esprit repose en paix, et son corps serait brûlé dans un immense brasier au sommet de la tour de Polis, au centre de la ville afin que tous puissent y assister.

**Pendant ce temps, sur l'Ark**

Dans sa cellule, Clarke ruminait tout en tournant comme un lion en cage. Des plans d'évasions se bousculaient dans sa tête, tous plus improbables et irréalisables les uns que les autres.

Avant qu'un sillon ne se soit creusé sous ses incessants allés-retours, Clarke ressentit une violente vague déferlante la traverser de part en part avec une force qui la fit tomber à genou. Elle fut prise de haut-le-cœur, se convulsant sous les contractions involontaires de ses muscles. Son souffle manquait, sa tête tournait. Clarke avait l'impression qu'un corps étranger tentait de se faire une place dans sa cage thoracique et dans son crâne, son âme et son esprit envahis par cette présence inconnue.

Puis le silence, tel le calme avant la tempête... Elle se redressa sur le sol où elle s'était écroulée, ses idées toujours embrouillées mais son corps de nouveau sous son contrôle. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle suivit les indications de son père et entra en méditation, dans ce que Jake appelait son « palais mental ».

Au début, elle ne vit qu'un grimoire, comme flottant au milieu d'une pièce sombre. En essayant de l'atteindre Clarke eu la surprise de se sentir apparaître dans la pièce. Elle leva expérimentalement un bras et bougea les doigts, perplexe. Elle fit lentement le tour de la salle, se sentant étonnement légère. Alors qu'elle était de retour à son point de départ, une porte apparut sur le mur devant elle. Ouvragée, peinte à moitié de noir, et l'autre moitié de blanc, avec une poignée en argent. Avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, Clarke avait ouvert et passée la porte pour se retrouver dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec ses parents sur l'Ark, ce lieu qu'elle appelait « maison ». Tout y était, la salle de bain ultra fonctionnelle, le salon épuré, la chambre de ses parents, et enfin la sienne, d'où elle entendait provenir des grondements sourds.

En entrant dans sa chambre, Clarke se retrouva nez à nez avec des rangées de crocs derrière les barreaux d'une cage. Instinctivement, elle recula et se plaqua dos à la porte qui venait de se fermer. Les grondements cessèrent et la vision de Clarke s'élargit pour voir les propriétaires des dits crocs, deux loups géants, aussi grands que la jeune fille, l'un d'un noir de jais, l'autre d'une clarté aveuglante, chacun ayant une tache de poils de couleur opposé autour des yeux, formant un masque dont des larmes auraient étalées la peinture sous chaque œil, avec une parfaite symétrie.

Les deux étaient maintenant assis et regardaient Clarke avec attention, la laissant reprendre son souffle. Cela fait, elle s'approcha prudemment et étudia plus attentivement sa chambre : les murs couverts de dizaines de ses dessins, certains représentant des visages, d'autres des paysages terrestres qu'elle avait imaginés à partir d'anciennes photos trouvées dans des livres. Des plages, des vallées et des forêts tapissaient toujours chacun des murs, à l'exception du paysage derrière le hublot qui ne correspondait pas du tout à la vue de l'espace qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir, celle-ci remplacée par l'ouverture sur une magnifique forêt comme elle n'en avait jamais vu en photo : un sol tapit de mousse et d'herbe d'un vert brillant qui lui pique les yeux, lézardée par les racines d'arbres tellement grands et larges, qu'il faudrait au moins trois personnes pour en faire le tour. De-ci de-là, quelques fleurs et champignons ajoutaient une touche de couleurs rose, jaune ou mauve.

Devant ce paysage féerique, la première envie de Clarke fut de courir explorer le monde enchanteur. Mais ayant conscience d'avoir d'autres préoccupations, elle se détourna du hublot et se plaça face aux loups qui étaient restés immobiles et silencieux.

Ne les voyant pas réagir, Clarke s'approcha et les observa plus attentivement : ce qui au premier regard pouvait sembler être du blanc, s'avère en fait être un beige écru très clair, le noir quant à lui est parsemé de touches de marrons, lui donnant des reflets chatoyants.

Passé le temps de l'observation, dans un parfait ensemble, les deux loups s'approchèrent lentement de Clarke et elle put ainsi voir leurs yeux. Au lieu des couleurs contraires qu'elle s'attendait à voir, elle eu la surprise de se sentir comme devant un miroir face à des yeux identiques aux siens.

Très lentement, la blonde leva une main en direction du loup blanc et passa les doigts à travers les barreaux. Elle aurait facilement pu passer toute une cuisse, mais elle n'avait pour l'instant aucune envie de tenter le diable.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le loup approcha sa tête juste assez pour que Clarke effleure ses poils et soit surprise par leurs douceur. N'ayant pas à déplorer la perte d'un seul doigt, elle passa carrément toute la main et une partie de l'avant-bras dans la cage et posa sa main dans le pelage qu'elle découvrit plus doux qu'un nuage.

Un grognement venu du loup noir lui fit tourner la tête juste à temps pour le voir se détourner de la scène avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Mais Clarke eut le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux, et ce qu'elle y vit la fit pouffer de rire : il était jaloux ! Tout peur oubliée face à ce comportement enfantin, la jeune fille passa son deuxième bras dans la cage.

**-Ne soit pas jaloux, viens là si tu veux des caresses aussi.**

Toujours dos tourné à Clarke, le loup pencha néanmoins la tête dans sa direction, ce qu'elle pris pour un signe de compréhension, mais il ne fit pas mine de se retourner, alors elle s'adressa à l'autre :

**-C'est pas grave, ça en fait plus pour toi... **

Et elle entreprit de grattouiller l'animal sur le haut du crâne, puis derrière les oreilles, ce qui eu le mérite de provoquer un ronronnement bien peu canin chez le loup. Celui-ci, aussi surprit qu'elle, prit une expression gênée tellement humaine que Clarke éclata de rire avant de se reprendre, au vu de la façon dont le canidé semblait vouloir rentrer la tête dans ses épaules.

Le loup noir, que Clarke pensait sérieusement surnommer Grincheux, finit par s'approcher de la main nouvellement tendue dans sa direction. Au moment où ses deux mains entrèrent en contact avec les deux loups à la fois, les yeux de la blonde se révulsèrent et des images se mirent à défiler dans son esprit : d'abord, rien, le noir le plus complet, l'absence totale de lumière qui laisse un grand vide dans le cœur et l'âme. Puis une lumière telle qu'elle ne brûle pas, elle incinère dans l'instant. De la matière s'échappe de cette lumière dans tous les sens, certaines particules sont elles-mêmes lumineuses, elles s'éloignent toutes les unes des autres dans un désordre infini.

Et soudain, Clarke se sent entraînée, elle suit un atome qui s'éloigne à une vitesse inimaginable. Il entre en collision et s'associe à un autre atome, puis un autre, et autre... Jusqu'à former une poussière. Une poussière qui grossit dès qu 'elle en rencontre une autre. La poussière devient roche, elle continue de grossir. Elle finit par s'approcher d'un point lumineux, mais sa trajectoire ne fera que frôler ce jeune soleil, sauf qu'il l'attire suffisamment pour changer sa trajectoire. Ainsi le rocher tourne autour du soleil en récupérant toujours plus de matière sur son chemin, mais sa proximité avec le soleil lui fait atteindre une température telle qu'il n'est plus qu'une immense boule de magma en fusion.

Quand Clarke commençait à penser qu'elle ne faisait que revivre les premiers instant de la terre, exactement tel qu'on l'apprenait en histoire terrestre, elle sentit une présence, une conscience toucher la sienne. Et elle la vit, une planète légèrement plus petite que celle qu'elle suivait était en train d'approcher à une vitesse hallucinante. Avec elle, une voix d'enfant, de petite fille qui semblait paniquer :

**\- Chaud chaud chaud ! Pourquoi je me retrouve aussi près de ce machin qui brûle ! Oh ! Non non non non ! Les petits machin je veux bien, ça fait pas mal, mais ce gros truc va être douloureux, il a l'air chaud aussi en plus ! **

Alors que Clarke tournait dans tous les sens pour trouver l'origine de cette voix, une autre, endormie et semblant plus vieille retentit :

**-Qui est là ? Et c'est quoi cette chose qui approche ? **

**-Hey ! Qui est-ce que t'appelles une chose ?**

**-C'est toi le truc qui approche super vite ?**

**-Je suppose, t'es le machin super gros qui brûle moins que le truc qui brille ?**

**-C'est vrai que j'ai chaud... Mais pourquoi tu te rapproche encore !? Ça va faire mal si tu me rentres dedans ! **

**-Mais j'y peux rien ! **

Avant que l'une ou l'autre n'ait le temps de râler un peu plus, elles entrèrent en collision. Clarke assista impuissante à l'explosion des deux astres. Le temps s'accéléra alors, les débris des deux planètes se séparèrent en deux entités distinctes : l'une énorme qui tournait autour du soleil, l'autre plus petite, tournant autour de la plus grosse.

Alors qu'elle pensait la vision terminée, Clarke fut brusquement aspirée vers le centre de la Terre, avant de réapparaître dans ce qui lui semblait être du magma. Là, devant elle, se trouvait une chose brillante, comme un petit soleil, mais dont les couleurs ne cessaient de changer.

**-Tu as vu Gaia ? Nous sommes en train de changer, notre température a baissé, et des choses apparaissent à notre surface.**

**-J'ai vu Teia, il semble même que nous puissions influer sur nous-même maintenant. Mais ces choses qui prennent racine sur nous ne sont guère intéressante, nous devrions retourner dormir quelque temps, et voir comment les choses ont évolué à notre réveil.**

**-Tu as raison ma moitié, allons dormir.**

Et tout devint noir.

** 000**

L'air qui emplit ses poumons, la lumière qui lui pique les yeux, tout cela ramène Clarke dans sa cellule suite à sa vision. Qu'est-ce-que c'était que ça ? Gaia ? La Terre mère des titans, grand-mère des dieux grecques ? Teia ? Un nom qu'elle a déjà entendu mais visiblement pas retenu. Les planètes auraient des consciences ? Et la Terre en aurait même deux?

Plutôt que de se casser la tête, elle préféra commencer sa lecture du grimoire des Griffin.

**000**

**Sur terre**

_-Yu gonplei ste odon. _

Gustus, un général de Heda, abaissa sa torche sur le bûcher. L'odeur de la fumée mélangée à celle de la chaire brûlée fit pâlir les plus jeunes Natblidas, mais Lexa ne s'en formalisa même pas, trop préoccupée par l'idée que ses visions commencent à se réaliser. Dès demain le Conclave aurait lieu. Les Natblidas allaient s'entre-tuer dans un tournoi où un seul survivra. L'idée écœurait la jeune fille : les plus jeunes n'avaient que 10 ans ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas changer cette tradition instaurée par le premier Heda, pas encore en tout cas...

Perdue dans ses pensées, Lexa suivit mécaniquement Titus et les autres Natblidas vers la salle du trône où il les fis s'asseoir sur le sol devant l'immense siège de bois ouvragé du Heda.

_-Natblidas, comme vous le savez, le Conclave commencera demain. Vous serez tirés au sort afin de décider de l'ordre des duels. Étant neuf, le vainqueur du tout premier combat devra combattre le dernier tiré au sort le lendemain matin. L'après midi, deux duels auront lieux pour les quatre vainqueurs. Les deux derniers survivants s'affronteront lors du troisième jour et ainsi le nouveau Heda sera désigné._

Son discours fini, Titus les renvoya dans leur dortoir. A l'abri du regard inquisiteur de leur professeur, les plus proches se regroupèrent pour se réconforter et se donner du courage. Lexa observa son amie Luna kom Floukru serrer son petit frère dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Silencieusement, Lexa s'approcha de la plus jeune de ses camarades qui sanglotait sans bruit sur son lit. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et la pris délicatement dans ses bras pour la bercer. Les yeux fermés, elle entonna une douce berceuse que sa mère lui chantait, d'abord à peine audible, elle chanta plus fort quand elle rouvrit les yeux et aperçut tous les autres tournés dans sa direction pour l'écouter :

_Fou daun bilaik melon en ai na sing yu a lullaby_

_Bakon gon years kom loo-li lai-lay_

_En ai na sing yu hosh daun en ai na sing yu moron_

_Bless yu kom hod ga road dei de yu gyon au_

_Hofli yu sail far gon far fields kom fortune_

_Kom diamonds en pearls gon bilaik melon en bilaik feet_

_En hofli yu gaf nou na gon ban au misfortune_

_Hofli yu fig au kindness raun ogeda dei de yu hit op_

_Hofli der always na angels gon ai raun odon yu_

_Gon guide yu each step kom edei_

_Gon guide yu en kep in yu klir kom ogeda bash op_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_Hofli yu lid in hod in en hofli yu lid in hapiness_

_Na loved raun kom daun gon eno kom bilaik days_

_Nau ai fall off hosh daun , ai laik nou meaning gon kep in yu_

_Ai na jos sit gon while en sing loo-li, lai-lay_

_Hofli der always na angels gon ai raun odon yu_

_Gon guide yu each step kom edei_

_Gon guide yu en kep in yu klir kom ogeda bash op_

_Loo-li loo-li lai-lay, loo-li loo-li lai-lay_

**(La berceuse originale : Sleepsong, de Secret Garden)**

Lay down your head and I will sing you a lullaby

Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay

And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow

Bless you with love for the road that you go

May you sail far to the far fields of fortune

With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet

And may you need never to banish misfortune

May you find kindness in all that you meet

May there always be angels to watch over you

To guide you each step of the way

To guide you and keep you safe from all harm

Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

May you bring love and may you bring hapiness

Be loved in return to the end of your days

Now I fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you

I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay

May there always be angels to watch over you

To guide you each step of the way

To guide you and keep you safe from all harm

Loo-li loo-li lai-lay, loo-li loo-li lai-lay...

La berceuse finie, ils déplacèrent les lits afin de faire deux rangés de lits collés les uns aux autres. Cette nuit-là, pour la première et dernière fois, ils dormirent tous ensembles.

**TBC**

**NA : **Un chapitre plus court, avec beaucoup de descriptions j'en conviens. Déjà une nette perte d'inspiration par rapport au prologue, mais le chapitre suivant devrait aller mieux avec le Conclave, et je pense qu'on ne verra pas Clarke... je sais pas, il est pas encore écrit...

La berceuse, je l'ai traduite sur un site de traduction en Trigedasleng, parce-que je suis une flemmarde, et j'en suis fière ! ;)

Merci à **lialili, Dess Id, Skippy1701 et Lisa418**, pour leurs review !

PS : Si vous voyez des erreurs de traduction dans la chanson, hésitez pas à me le dire dans une review.


	3. Not a chapter

Salut tout le monde ! Non ce n'est pas un chapitre, mais ne partez pas si vite !

Comme certains ont remarqué, je n'ai pas posté de chapitre depuis plus d'un mois déjà... Désolée.

Mais la vie est arrivée et mon inspiration s'est envolée... Ou pas ! J'ai effectivement eu une panne pendant quelques jours, mais elle est réparée et j'ai donc 3 chapitres d'écris.

Mais je ne vais pas les poster.

Pas parce-que je vous aime pas, mais parce-qu'une amie m'a fait remarquer à juste titre que j'étais le genre d'auteur sadique qu'elle déteste. Vous savez ceux qui disent qu'ils vont publier régulièrement pour finalement abandonner leur fic, et 5 ans plus tard on attend encore la suite ?

Bref, tout ça pour dire que je n'abandonne pas cette fic, mais je vais la finir avant de la publier.

Voili voilou ! Je vous souhaite à tous une belle vie, et pleins de bonnes fics !

Yshtar


End file.
